The Price of Survival
by spockuhura4eva
Summary: After the destruction of Vulcan, Spock and Nyota must make difficult choices about their future together.


Summary: After the destruction of Vulcan, Spock and Nyota must make some difficult choices about their future together.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spock nor Uhura, just letting my imagination run wild with them.

This is my first fic and I don't quite have the dialogue writing thingy down yet. So, spoken parts are sparse. Please read, enjoy, and review.

Chapter 1

Nyota woke up with a startle at her strange surroundings. Just before dark the prior evening, she and Spock had checked into a small hotel located far away from the commotion and grief of the Starfleet campus. Just days before, a broken Enterprise had returned to Earth after the battle with the Narada. The couple had attended memorials, press releases and completed any necessary duties before leaving campus in attempt to seek out some peace and normalcy.

Immediately after entering the hotel room, the two wordlessly headed to the sleeping area. Standing near the bed, they pressed their bodies together and began softly kissing. "Spock, I love you," was whispered first. "_I cherish thee Nyota_" followed without hesitation. Clothing was quickly shed as the gentle kisses and soft touches made way for fervent, needy lovemaking. After several minutes, their bodies stilled. Only their receding breaths could be heard as long pale fingers caressed a tear stained cheek, while soft brown lips pressed into a moist jaw line. It wasn't long before both Spock and Nyota fell into a much needed slumber.

The realization of where she was suddenly dawned on her. Nyota rose from the bed and headed into the lavatory to wash up. She went into her duffel and retrieved her soft sleeping robe. Upon entering the living area, she spied Spock seated near a sofa meditating. His eyes blinked open as he sensed her presence. A smile lit across Nyota's face. "Good morning sweetie." Spock smoothly rose and moved toward her. "The same to you k'diwa." He raised his hand with his two fingers outstretched. Nyota softly touched her two fingers to his and was pulled into a passionate kiss. Spock broke the kiss slowly and dropped his forehead to hers. "Spock…honey, we need to talk. We haven't talked about what will happen to **us**." He closed his eyes and swallowed. "That is correct. Come I have prepared breakfast. We can discuss our future as we eat."

The two began taking bites of their food tentatively while neither spoke a word. Nyota was determined to allow Spock to take the lead in this conversation. After several minutes, Spock finally spoke up. "I have been asked to travel to New Vulcan to help with building the Vulcan colony." A planet had already been chosen by the surviving Elders. Within the last decade a small number of Vulcans had already begun studying a planet that bore remarkable similarities to Old Vulcan. Nyota laid her fork to the side and unconsciously held her breath. "The destruction of Vulcan means that my future must take another path. It doesn't mean that **our** future together has to change. We will become bond mates Nyota." She released the breath and sprang out of her chair. In just a few movements she was on Spock's lap with her arms flung around his neck. "How Spock? How? How will this work?"

Before the destruction of Vulcan, Spock had found contentment in the future he had envisioned for himself. He had a place in Starfleet and looked forward to a career serving on board the Enterprise. At the Academy Spock and Nyota had experienced a number of years of first being student and teacher, then friends, and finally lovers. They had intended a future together as both Starfleet officers and bond mates. When Vulcan vaporized, it had appeared that their planned futures did as well.

"I will resign my commission to the Enterprise and fly to New Vulcan. My role will be to act as the liaison between Earth and New Vulcan. My father and most of the remaining members of the Vulcan High Council will be busy with leading the rebuilding activities while mostly remaining on the new planet." Nyota decided that initially she would remain in Starfleet , then join New Vulcan to assist with the rebuilding activities once a level of stability had been achieved. "Military assistance from Starfleet will be a necessity. I am certain that when you so desire, you would be granted a transfer to New Vulcan. Of course with my position on New Vulcan, I could assure that you would get it." Nyota nuzzled into Spock's neck and sighed heavily. "Spock you don't know how happy this makes me." Although their plans were hopeful, it was not certain things would occur as desired. The pair also acutely felt the unbearable pain of their impending separation. Spock picked up Nyota from the table and carried her back into the sleeping area. They engaged in several bouts of thoughtful, but intense lovemaking this time. They would savor the remaining time they had left together.

New Vulcan

The Vulcan Elders and a handful of survivors had landed on New Vulcan a full week before Spock was due to arrive. Unknown to Sarek and Spock, the most outspoken of the Vulcan High Council had already made several important decisions concerning the future of Vulcan while still on the Enterprise. They purposefully excluded the father and son pair to avoid the conflicts that would invariably arise when the two learned of their plans. By the time they reached the new planet, the Elders had already completed drafting several communications to be addressed to the Vulcan survivors and Federation members. One of the first was an edict titled, "The Call to Duty Bound Vulcans." This document ordered all Vulcans who had settled on or were visiting other planets at the time of Vulcan's destruction to immediately travel to New Vulcan to "assist with rebuilding the species." Those who had been rescued and needed medical treatment were being cared for in Earth hospitals and would be transported to New Vulcan as soon as they were physically able to travel.

Spock arrived on New Vulcan late in the afternoon. A meeting of the Elders was already underway. He quickly refreshed himself in the modest dwelling that he would share with his father and headed to the designated meeting place. The group fell silent as Spock entered the meeting chamber. Styek, the self appointed new leader of the Elders stood to address Spock. "Greetings Spock. Your timing is most fortunate. I wish to inform you of your first assignment." Spock gave a slight nod. "You will issue the first communication to instruct our Vulcan brethren dispersed throughout the universe to migrate to New Vulcan. We will need the minds and bodies of every suitable remaining Vulcan to create our new home world."

"I will endeavor to fulfill this duty." Spock was handed the announcement and tucked it in his briefcase. The meeting was dismissed and the members said their farewells. Sarek and Spock walked together silently. It wasn't until they reached their new dwelling that Sarek finally spoke. "Spock you must immediately review the edict. You may not find the contents…logical. I must go and find supper." Sarek turned to leave. "Wait father. Do you not have time to inform me of the important decisions borne from the meeting?" "Yes. After I have returned, we will certainly discuss those things. I will be gone only a short while." Sarek strode quickly through the door and disappeared into the dusty street. An uneasy feeling crept over Spock. He removed the announcement from his briefcase and sat down to read it. It wasn't long before he felt a bitter bile rise up in his throat. His heart thrummed wildly in his side. "This cannot be," he whispered to himself through clenched teeth.

Sarek arrived back at the dwelling nearly 30 minutes after his departure. Spock was seated in the chair with both arms on the thick armrests. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. Sarek deduced that he was attempting to calm himself. He had expected Spock to react negatively to what he had read.

He moved to the table with the food containers and began to unpack them. Spoke rose from his chair without speaking, sought out the eating utensils and worked on setting the table. Very little eye contact was made while they talked about the announcement. With no emotion in his features or tone Sarek recounted much of what was said during the meeting. Several times during the meal Spock's eyebrows rose to meet his hairline. Occasionally the son would interject with, "I see." At the conclusion of the meeting summary, Spock stated, "Father, the Council must be made to see the flaws in their logic concerning this edict. They cannot be allowed to proceed as planned." Sarek pushed away his plate. "Spock I am certain that the members will not allow neither you nor I to dissuade them from they intend to do. We have no choice but to assist with whatever we are tasked to do."

Spock balled up his fists on the table and stood up swiftly. "Tomorrow I will inform them of the errors of their intentions. The expected results will not be achieved. I fear more harm than good will come from this." Sarek nodded his head in agreement. "It is true. However, we are powerless to change their course." A look of disgust flashed across Spock's face. He stormed out of the house without looking back at his father.

As Spock walked along the dusty roads of New Vulcan and breathed the cool clean air, he couldn't help but feel pangs of regret about his predicament. He had been full of hope for the future of Vulcan, for him and for Nyota. One his very first night on the new planet, those visions died. Since the equipment needed to broadcast "The Call to Duty Bound Vulcans" would not be completed for several days, Spock began to devise his own plans. On the eve before the planned broadcast, Spock excused himself early from a dinner meeting at one of the makeshift homes of the Elders. He returned to his shared dwelling and retrieved his belongings. Spock disappeared into the night to once again forge his own path.


End file.
